Oh Brother
by GlassHalfFull2926
Summary: Shawn meets a woman who he starts to date without realizing it is detective Lassiters Younger sister. I havent seen season one so if some of it doesnt make sence thats why.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, Brother

**Oh, Brother **

Chapter One

"Shawn, what's this case about?" a panting Gus called out from a few feet behind his friend. After a few moments of silence Gus was forced to yell out again, this time louder. "Shawn!"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know, who said anything about a case anyway?"

"You dragged me all the way up here for nothing?"

Shawn sighed, "Gus, of course not. I heard the ice cream truck coming this way. I know you love your Strawberry Shortcakes. It will be my treat."

"Err, Shawn. You do realize I could be doing my job right now. Making money. Doing something important."

"Thanks buddy. Its good to know you think money is more important than spending time with your best friend. Besides I'm just kidding. Of course there's a case." _Hopefully_, he added silently.

It was then that Shawn saw her. A dark haired woman with beautiful hazel eyes, thick lashes and dark skin walking right towards him. She was wearing jeans and a pale pink t-shirt. Shawn raised his eyebrows and smiled to himself as he slowed down to a stop and began to talk to her.

"Hello, I'm Shawn Spencer, the Santa Barbara police department psychic." Shawn greeted her with a handshake.

"Hi. I'm Sophie. I've heard many things about you."

"All good I'm sure. You know, I discovered a dinosaur."

Sophie laughed as Gus just rolled his eyes and kept walking. Then Shawn noticed the boarding pass sticking out of Sophie's pocket.

"You're visiting from" he paused, scrunching up his face. "Uh, Colorado."

"You're good. What else do you know about me?"

"That you're free tonight at, say, 7:30." He said suggestively.

"Actually not till eight but close enough."

"Where should I pick you up?"

"Well, I'm staying with my brother and he's a little overprotective so how about we meet somewhere."

"I know this great restaurant a few blocks away, lets meet there."

"Sounds great," she took out a piece of paper and scribbled her number on it. "Here's my number," she said as she tucked the scrap into Shawn's pants pocket.

"See you at eight" Shawn said as he walked off with a skip to his step to find Gus and a good case. He knew there was a reason should come to the station. It was destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"You're not even gonna ask who I was talking to?" Shawn asked with a faux- hurt expression on his face. Gus kept his gaze in front of him and didn't say a word.

"Fine I won't tell you then but I am going to need to borrow your pink striped shirt tonight."

Finally Gus cracked.

"There is no way in hell you are wearing my lucky shirt Shawn. You don't deserve it."

"Deserve what, to look like a chick. I was just trying to get you to talk you to talk to me."

Gus glared at his friend.

"What was she doing in the police station anyway?"

"Who?"

"That girl."

"Hmm. That didn't come up, but who cares I've always wanted to date a criminal."

"Hey, Jules watcha got for us?" Shawn yelled to Juliet as she emerged from the chief's office.

Juliet sighed and the corners of her mouth turned down even more than they had been.

"Other than your lovely smile greeting us this morning. Jules what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing important." She attempted a smile but it was very weak."

"Well, where's Lassie?"

"That's who I'm worried about. He's not coming in today and I've never been on a case without him. He said he was sick but that wouldn't stop him from coming in."

Shawn nodded his head seriously.

"You know Jules, you look quite ravishing today, what color is that blouse."

"Juliet rolled her eyes but smiled. "Actually it's chartreuse."

"Ah well you should wear more of that. Now have no fear Shawn and Gus are here to help you solve a case."

"Fine, you can come with me."

"I'll drive." Gus offered and then leaned over to whisper something in Juliet's ear.

"Shotgun" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I feel like a child" Shawn said with a sigh. "You might as well throw me in a car seat and give me a pacifier."

"Don't throw a tantrum. If you're good you can have a lollypop." Juliet joked.

"I won't fall for that. Unless its grape. Is it grape?"

Juliet laughed making her whole body shake.

"You know when Shawn uses the restroom in the middle of the night he usually misses." Gus put into the conversation.

"Dude! Are you still mad at me for not being able to pay for your ice cream. I'm sorry not all of us can afford the luxurious treats as pharmaceutical sales men can but 2 can play at this game. Gus can't sleep without his Scooby Doo night light and blankie."

"You swore you would never tell anyone that."

"Well I was crossing my fingers."

"Guys, calm down. We just missed the turn." Juliet informed the two.

"See what you did Shawn, that's what happens when you yell at the driver." Gus made a u-turn and as they turned on to the correct street saw cop cars scattered around the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

Bzz. Bzz. Bzz. Crash.

Shawn jumped as his cell phone began to vibrate, slowly creeping to the edge of the table it had been placed on and finally falling to the floor. Shawn sighed thinking it had probably broken but smiled when it buzzed again. He hurried over to it expecting it was information on the case from Jules but a quick look to the caller id showed that it was Sophie.

"Shawn Spencer." He answered in his most serious/sexy voice.

A giggle erupted from the other end of the line and then Shawn heard Sophie's voice say "Hey about our date tonight. My brother planned this barbeque thing so I'm gonna have to take a rain check. I'm sorry it's such short notice."

"That's okay. I'm a little disappointed but nothing a few beers can't fix."

This was a first for Shawn. He was usually the one to cancel on the girl not the other way around.

"Of course you could come to the barbeque. It might be a little awkward but then again it always is."

"Your brother wouldn't mind?"

"Oh he will but that might make it more fun." She responded mischievously.

"I'm in and I must say you make me wish I had a brother or sister."

After writing down the address and saying good-bye Shawn hung up the phone and got back to the case.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Carleton! Where are you? You've never missed a day of work. Is everything all right? Do you need me to get anything? Maybe some soup or…" Juliet rambled into the phone as she sat at her desk, sitting on the edge of her chair and as straight as possible.

"O' Hara" her partner interrupted. "I'm fine, just spending time with my sister. She's in town and I haven't seen her in a while so…" he trailed off.

"That's so sweet Carleton. I've never seen this side of you before."

"It was her idea not mine."

"Well, I want to meet her. You should have her come down here tomorrow."

"Actually, I was calling to invite you to this barbeque thing we're having tonight. There will be hamburgers and hot dogs, you know barbeque stuff."

"Of course I'll come. And I can bring a pie." Juliet couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. Carleton was always so closed and never wanted her in his personal business but it seemed he was opening up a little.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Juliet showed up at her partner's house 10 minutes earlier than expected hoping she could give Carleton a helping hand with the barbeque preparations. After knocking on the door three times with her fist she stepped back to wait for someone to open up. She was about to knock again when the door flew open and a woman about Juliet's age was standing in front of her.

"Hi you must be Carleton's sister. I'm his partner Juliet O'Hara." Sticking her hand out for a shake.

The girl took it stiffly and with a tight smile. "Yeah, I'm Sophie. So you're the one I have to practically rip my brother from whenever I come to visit. The one who takes up all his time?" Sophie accused now with a sour look on her face.

"Well Carleton is very dedicated to his job." Juliet said defensively looking awkward and wishing Sophie would just let her in.

"O'Hara" Lassiter came into view then, for once with a cheerful grin on his face. "Its great to have you, that pie looks delicious. Come on in."

Relieved, Juliet walked through the door and placed the store-bought apple pie on the kitchen table.

"Is there anything I can do?" Juliet asked.

"Not really everything's pretty much…" the doorbell interrupted him and he scurried off to get it leaving Juliet and Sophie alone.

Again left in an awkward situation Juliet resorted to her cheerful friendliness.

"Where are you from?" Juliet asked.

"Colorado" the dark-haired woman answered in a bored tone.

"Hmm. Is weird. I didn't even know Carleton had any siblings." Juliet thought out loud only realizing she had said something wrong when she saw the hateful glare on Sophie's face.

"Yeah, well we've heard tons about you. That's all he ever talks about, his job and you. It probably all he cares about too."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Shawn skipped up the driveway carrying a pineapple with a pink ribbon tied around it in his arms. At the door he pressed hard on the doorbell and almost immediately heard heavy footsteps. When the footsteps ended the door swung open revealing a familiar face. "Lassie!" Shawn exclaimed excitedly. "What brings you to this shindig?"


End file.
